Planes and Strangers
by vampiric love56
Summary: Bellas mum gets remarried. Bella decides that Renee and Phil needs space, and sends herself to Forks with her dad Charlie. She meets someone on the plane that she might just fall for, over and over again. ExB, M for language, maybe lemons AH


**A/N: Sorry for not updating!!!!!! 1st story on this profile!!!!! (yay ^.^) so yea.. new story...**

**Disclaimer: Yes yes we all know, no one can even compare to Stephenie Meyer. She has created a creature no one will ever be able to compare to. EVER**

**Anywho... enjoy this story!!! haha**

**warning... I havnt been on a plane since I was like...um 3 so if you notice anything is wrong just review nd tell me so I can magically fix it on my computer **

chapter 1: Planes and strangers

Song: Electric feel by MGMT

My name is Isabella Swan but like to be called Bella. I'm 17 and have lived with my mum, Renee since I was 4 years old. Long story short she and my dad, Charlie got divorced and she took me to live with her in Arizona, Phoenix. She just got married to her long time boyfriend Phil and I've decided to give them space and spend the rest of high school in Washington, Forks with my dad.

**BELLA P.O.V**

_' 11:00am flight to Washington, Forks__ now boarding'_

I found my seat on the plane and noticed that the seat next to me was empty, and I was hoping it would stay that way.

Knowing my luck it was later filled by someone, but I didn't bother looking at the person..

A few minutes later everyone was told to fasten their seat belts and the plane took off. The plane was going steady in the air and we were told that we can unbuckle ourselves. I was fumbling with my seatbelt trying to unclasp the lock but it was stuck.

"Do you need any help?" a soft velvet voice from next to me asked.

I immediately looked up and saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He had messy bronze hair, bright emerald green eyes that were looking deep into my brown ones.

"I-er-um....." was all I could manage to form. He smiled a crooked at me and reached out for the clasp. My heart was beating heavily, I think it was loud enough that he could hear it. His hand got closer to the clasp and his hand brushed my hip and an electric shock passed though me. That was all it took for my heart to stop dead in its tracks.

He must have felt it to because his facial expression changed and his eyes widened.

"Sorry..." he mumbled and unlocked the clasp. He turned and looked straight ahead not blinking.

I rose from my seat dazed and walked towards the toilet. I entered and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and turned the sink on. I lightly splashed water on my face. I walked back out and headed for my seat.

Before I got to back I looked at the boy and saw a blond girl sitting in my seat talking to him. His smile was replaced with a grimace. He was looking in all directions for something.

I walked over and saw the blond look up at me she had a feral look on her face

_'if looks could kill' _

"Excuse me but you're in my seat" I said. The boy looked up at me and the smile reappeared

"Oh sorry, do you mind coming back later we're kinda busy" the blond said her eyes staying locked onto me. I went to turn around but he grabbed onto my wrist pulling me back.

"Umm Lauren, I was busy before you came here, do you mind?" she looked back at the boy and anger passed through her face. She got up and huffed away.

He gently removed his hand from my wrist. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up. I'm Edward by the way."

"I'm Isabella, but prefer Bella." I said sitting down

"So.. why are you heading to Forks?" Edward said looking at me. His green eyes penetrating me. I felt slightly faint. I felt blood rushing to my face. Typical Bella blush.

"My mum got remarried so I decided to live with my dad."

"So you don't like your mum's husband?" he asked.

"it's not that I don't like him, I think that they need some space."

"oh.. thats.. nice" Edward said with a smile.

"hmm yeah I guess. Why are you going to Forks?" I asked.

"I live there, I was visiting.... family friends" his voice tightened on his last words.

"Oh.. thats cool." I didn't know what else to say.

_ 'The on flight movie, Midnight Haunting will show.' _

**(A/N: I'm not sure if theres a movie called this but... eh, I can make things up right? Why yes I can!!!! hahahaha...O.o) **

"Did you want to watch it?" Edward asked.

" It's a scary movie isn't it?" I asked. I'm not good with scary movies. I don't know why but theres something about them that gets to me.

"Yeah it is.." I bit my lip and was about to say no but he cut in "I'll be here if you need a hand to hold."

"YES!" I all but yelled at him "Um.. yeah okay" oh crap nice Bella freaking scare him why don't you.

Edward smiled at my answer and put in his earphones. I grabbed mine and plugged them in.

About ten minutes into the movie it was night time and there was a girl in her bathers testing the water of her pool. She removed her toes and stood on the edge on the pool. A hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. She was instantly submerged in the water letting out a really high pitched scream which was drowned out by the water.

I reached out and grabbed Edwards hand squeezing it hard. He looked over at me and smiled squeezing my hand back. It instantly calmed me. I loosened my grip but he held onto my hand.

The movie kept playing and more scary scenes came on making my grip tighten and loosed when he smiled at me.

I slowly lost interest in the movie and started watching Edward, tracing his facial features with my eyes. He nose was straight and his chin was angular. His lips were a light shade of red and looked very kissable. How I wished I could reach over and grab him into a long passionate kiss. My eyes drifted down to his chest. His shirt was tight showing his abs, they were well defined.

I felt someone looking at me. I looked up and saw that it was Edward. He was properly wondering why I wasn't squeezing his hand anymore.

I bit my lip trying to think of a reason for ogling him. I came up blank. A crooked smile came up on his lips and I blushed deeply.

"Like what you see?" Edward said raising his eyebrow. I started to stutter "I was joking Bella" he said unconvincingly. I had to take this into my own hands.

I leaned over until I could feel his arm under my chest and whispered into his ear "Yes, something I really like."

**A/N: mwahhahaa ok... that was weird O.o um yeah I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if you'll like it but please tell me what you think. Have any issues don't hesitate just review and give me some options and a direction to head the story. ^.^ want it to get steamy???? if there are any spelling mistakes point them out...**

**yeah so that was chapter 1.. the next one might be in Edwards P.O.V. Say if you don't want it to be.. **

**hmm oh yeah nd im an Aussie so I spell words like 'mum' instead of 'mom'**

**AUSSIE ALL THE WAY!!**

**THANKS xoxo 3**

**im not sure if I will keep goin or just keep this as a on off thing.. so you decide!!!!!!!**


End file.
